All That I Am
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: Brooke runs into the doctor who helped Angie get well again, and they get to talking, and Brooke finally gets to fill that hole in her heart.. the story is probably better than the summary XD Brooke/Ethan


**Title:** All that I am

**Character(s): **Brooke Davis, Ethan Copeland, Haley James Scott, Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott, James "Jamie" Lucas Scott

**Pairing(s):** Brooke/Ethan.

**Summary:** Brooke runs into the doctor who helped Angie get well again, and they get to talking, and Brooke finally gets to fill that hole in her heart... yeah, I suck at summaries :P

**Spoilers:** Up to 5x17, at least, maybe a little further

**Author's note:** This is just a fic about Brooke and Ethan. Sure, I love Brooke with Julian, too, but I wish there had been something more between her and Ethan, so I figured to give this fic a try.

**Warning**: If you for some reason absolutely hate Brooke and Ethan, don't read this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One tree hill or the characters.

After Brooke had lost Angie, she had felt sad for a while. Sure, she wasn't compleatly alone. She had Peyton as her roomate and Luke and Haley and Nathan as her friends, and of course her godson, Jamie. But something was missing. It had been for a while.

One day Brooke was walking down the streets in Tree Hill, doing a shopping tour when she suddenly saw a familiar face on the other side of the street.

"Ethan!" she shouted out and smiled.

Ethan turned to her side of the street, and looked for a little while, then saw Brooke and smiled back.

Brooke walked down the street to him.

"Hi", she smiled.  
"Hi, Brooke. How are you?" he asked politely.

"Oh, I am fine. You?" Brooke asked.

She hadn't been in love since Lucas. And she was very protective of her heart, but if Ethan would be willing, she would give her heart to him.

"Good, good. So, Angie left?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, a few days ago", Brooke nodded.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, trying honestly interested and maybe even a little worried.

"I'm holding. Some days are easier.. some..aren't", Brooke said.

Suddenly her phone beeped.

"Oh, no. I have to go babysit my godson.. but.. can we.. like.. talk, later?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. Tell you what.. here's my card", Ethan said and gave a card with his number on it to Brooke.

"Maybe we could go have dinner sometime."

Brooke blinked. Was he asking her out? Wow..

"Umm.. yes! That sounds good. I will call you, definitely", she smiled and then she walked off, giving one last smile to Ethan.

She walked to Nathan and Haley's house.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she shouted as she walked through the house into the kitchen.

"Finally", Haley smiled.

"Sorry.. I ran into an old friend..", Brooke smiled.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"Umm.. the doctor who performed the surgery for Angie. Ethan.. Copeland", Brooke smiled.

"Oh, well, well", Haley smirked.

"Yeah.. we're going to dinner soon.. well, I don't know if it's soon, but he told me to call him."

"Oh, yeah.. Sorry, sweetie, I have to go", Haley said and stood up.

"Where are you off to?" Brooke asked.  
"To the studio to meet Peyton", Haley said.

"Okay. Say hi from me", Brooke smiled.

"I will", Haley said and was ready to walk out when Brooke asked:  
"Hey, where's the little man?"

"Oh, right. He's upstairs, in his room", Haley laughed a little.

Brooke smiled and nodded.

"I will be back in a few hours! Bye!" Haley shouted. She was already at the door.  
"Bye!" Brooke shouted after her and then she walked upstairs.

When Haley had come home, Brooke had rushed home to tell Peyton about Ethan.

She was told Brooke to call Ethan immediately, and Brooke did so. She knew it would look desperate, but she wanted to do what she wanted to do.

"Hi. It's Brooke.. Davis", Brooke wasn't sure if Ethan would remember her.

"Oh, hi, Brooke", she heard Ethan's voice. He sounded happy to hear from her.

"So.. how about that dinner? Are you free tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, yeah.. when should I pick you up?" Ethan asked.

Brooke smiled to herself and then asked: "7 too soon?"

"No, not at all. I'll be there", Ethan said.

"Wait! Do you know my adress?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. We got some info about you and Angie before the surgery", Ethan laughed a little.

"Oh, okay. Cool. I'll see you soon", Brooke blushed a little and ended the call.

Ethan came to pick her up and then they went to a restaurant by the beach.

"Do you like the beach?" Brooke asked as she noticed the location.

"Yeah, sure. I just don't have too much time to actually come to the beach", Ethan said.

"Yeah.. your job must be real important", Brooke smiled.  
"I don't know about that", Ethan said quietly. He didn't seem like the arrogant type.

"No, come on. You saved Angie", Brooke said.  
"No, Brooke, it was all you", Ethan smiled.

Brooke chuckled. She disagreed, but didn't want to start any kind of arguement.

They talked all night, and at the end of the night as Ethan walked Brooke to her door, she placed a kiss on Ethan's cheek, smiled then and asked: "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you can", Ethan smiled.

Brooke nodded and said: "Good night."

"Good night", Ethan said, and then Brooke walked into the house and closed the door behind her.

She was so happy that she ran into Peyton's bedroom and woke her up.

"! Wake up!" she smirked.

"What?" Peyton mumbled in her sleep and sat up.

"Ethan is awesome!"

"Oohh! Your date. How was it?" Peyton smiled, waking up a little more.  
"He is such a gentleman. I love him!" Brooke smirked.

"Ooh, okay. Let's not get carried away", Peyton chuckled.

"Okay, maybe not yet, but he is great", Brooke smiled.

"I'm happy for you", Peyton smiled.

"Thanks."

Brooke and Ethan went out for weeks, and they had become very close, and one night Brooke decided to take the risk.

She had been dying to find out what Ethan felt for her, so when she knew he had a night shift, she ran all the way to the hospital and straight to him. Gladly he was on his break, so she didn't walk into any operating room. Cause she would have, if she would have had to.

"I love you, Ethan. Do you love me?" she asked, still out of breath from running, even though she had a car.

"What..? Brooke.. Did you run here?" Ethan was very surprised to see her.

"Do you love me?" Brooke repeated. "Because I haven't felt this way in a long time, and I love you. I just want to know what you feel for me."

"Well, Brooke..", Ethan looked at Brooke. "I love you."'

Brooke smirked. "Really?"

"Of course", he chuckled, and she ran to him and she kissed him.

After about two weeks of serious dating Brooke thought it was the time for him to meet the rest of the gang.

"Okay, guys, this is Ethan", Brooke smiled. They were in Naley's house.

"Hi", her friends smiled.

"I'm Lucas", Lucas stood up and shook Ethan's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too", Ethan smiled.

They all intruduced themselves, including Jamie, who was there also.

"So, tell us how did you meet", Nathan said.

Brooke listened carefully as Ethan told the story. She was finally happy again, and she knew that Ethan had filled the empty hole in her heart. He was all that she wanted. He was all that she was. And she knew that she'd always love him.

**-...Reviews? XD**


End file.
